


Can It Just Be You, Forever?

by warmommy



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Rape, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Tumblr request fill: 60. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.” 53. “I’m flirting with you.”47. “When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.”In the spoils of war, Boyd makes his confession.





	Can It Just Be You, Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

You stumbled up to where he was sitting with your hair having almost entirely fallen out of its ponytail at this point. There was barely any space to sit at all, so you just sat on him, leaning back comfortably, spreading your arm around his shoulder to stay steady. Boyd looked the picture of surprised, even though he shouldn’t. 

“I am the  _slightest_  bit drunk. Not very bad, though, I promise. Don’t stick your nose in my mouth, Bible!”

“I ain’t! I’m trying to smell your breath. What did Gordo give you? That smells like a filling station. That has  _octane_.”

“It’s really not bad, it’s just strong, that’s why I only had a few sips. I don’t even know where he got to, matter of fact. I was talking to someone over there for a few minutes, but I got the feeling he was interested in more than just my conversational skills.” You leaned against him and snuggled down. He quit trying to stop you from doing that ages ago.

“I keep tryin’ to tell you, you don’t need to be drinking around all these boys at all. They get in a bad way when they feel like they’ve won something. Look at ‘em all running around here with dead people’s things. You shoulda just come over here to begin with, so I can watch you.” Boyd jostled you on his knee. “If you’re gonna sit here, gimme a cigarette.”

“Front pocket,” you said, closing your eyes. “You sound just like my dad.”

“In what way?” he mumbled around the cigarette bobbing between his lips.

“When I told him I was joining the Army, he said ‘They’re just gonna rape you’.”

Boyd pulled back from shock, his eyebrows going sky high. “He  _said that to you_? That is not what I said.”

You snorted and rolled your eyes. “It’s what you meant, isn’t it?”

“No, it is not. Not at all. Your daddy told you you were gonna get raped. What I told you was that I’m gonna protect you and make sure that never happens.” A line settled itself between Bible’s eyebrows. “Your daddy was real mean to you, wasn’t he? Gordo said something about it once. Don’t tell Gordo nothing you don’t want everyone else to know.”

“That’s why I joined the Army at all. Get away from him. He’s a beater and a drunk.”

“If your daddy ever lays one finger on you again, you best take that gun and paint the walls red with his fuckin’ brains. I ain’t kidding. C’mere.”

Oh. A hug. After a brief pause. you relaxed into it and calmed down. “Were you reading your bible?”

“Mhm. Yes ma’am.” He held it up. It had dried blood and engine grease and God knew what else on it. 

You smiled and cupped his cheek in your hand. “You’re the best man in the whole world, Bible.”

He smiled and you saw the space where that tooth you’d had to pull had been. Damn, was there anything you hadn’t been through with him? “Thank you, Y/N. Mighty sweet of you to say. I’m gonna keep reading, you gonna go to sleep?”

You nodded with a soft yawn and said no more. Your eyes were shut and you were out within minutes. 

When you felt motion, you jumped and whimpered, but Boyd readjusted you in his arms and hushed you. “Hey, hey, nothing’s wrong. It’s dark now. We gotta get some chow and find somewhere to sleep. Somewhere nice and safe. Sounds good?”

“Yeah,” you grumbled, nuzzling sleepily against his shoulder. “You don’t have to carry me. I’m okay.”

Without a single bit of protest, Boyd helped you find your footing. “You sure you’re okay? You still drunk?”

You shook your head. “No, Bible, I wasn’t drunk. I’m fine. Thank you for watching me.”

“Best job I ever had.” He smiled at you kindly through the dim and flickering light of someone else’s fire, then patted your elbow and walked on ahead. 

With a smile all your own, you took his hand and swung it between you.

Chow was actually pretty good, for once, and you had actual fresh apples Grady had given to Boyd at some point while you were out. This time, Boyd’s super clever hiding spot slash sleeping area for y’all was on top of a building. He handed you a cup of coffee, snapped a chocolate bar in half, and gave that to you, too.

You smiled down at it. “What’s this for?  **If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”**

 **“** No! Smartass. You put it in the coffee, let it melt. It’s good.” 

“ **I’m**  just  **flirting with you** , Bible. It’s all right. I promise you Gabriel won’t start blowing his horn.” You reached over and squeezed his arm briefly. 

“I’m real happy you said that, actually.” Boyd’s voice was a little softer, lost its edge and bark. He shook his ankle back and forth like he did sometimes at the main gun when he was nervous. “Y/N, I’ve been thinking.”

You nodded, and your lack of cynicism seemed to surprise him. “Yeah?”

He took a cigarette out of his pack and handed one to you. “I’m gonna be real direct. I think about you all the time. I think about you when you’re sitting right next to me. Or, on me, as the situation sometimes applies. I’ve known you for a real long time now. I think…I think… **When I picture myself happy…It’s with you.** I’ve thought about this war bein’ over and what happens to you afterward. Who’ll be with you? Who makes you coffee? Who sits in my lap when I’m reading? I get this feeling, like, today, I got this feeling like, ‘Wouldn’t this be the greatest thing, if she did this every day for the rest of my life?’ I think about…I think about the face I wanna see in Heaven, and it’s yours.”

You tried holding your breath, you tried looking up, but nothing worked. Your throat gave like an earthquake and you had tears just pouring out of your eyes like a faucet.

Boyd shifted like he was going to stand up. “Y/N, now, you don’t have to–”

You set your coffee down and went straight back into his lap, holding yourself so tightly against him you thought maybe it hurt. “Boyd.”

“Listen, that doesn’t obligate you. Not for anything.”

You sniffled thickly. “You think I’ll make it to Heaven, Boyd?”

“If I have to drag you through holy fire, I’ll still be taking you with me.”

“I want it to be you. Making me coffee.” You wiped your eyes, but it was hopeless, because the tears were just springing up regardless. You gripped his jacket in your hand, the fabric bunching. “Don’t talk about Heaven right now. Don’t talk about one of us…slipping away before the other. I’m here, Boyd. You’re here. We’re  _here_.”

“I know. That’s right.” His hand covered yours, his right hand, the silver ring pinching slightly at your skin. “I just want you to be there forever, that’s all.”

“Okay,” you whispered, nodding your head up and down against his ear, still crying madly. “Okay. I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!


End file.
